Manual knitting frames are said to have been used in past centuries in various countries. The brief descriptions which I have seen give no indication of means for varying stitch length nor of a provision for patterns for guidance of the user. The only actual frame of which I have personal knowledge is a crude device, used in certain rural sections of the United States, formed of two boards into which nails are driven. A circular frame is briefly described in the literature, but appears to be limited to the knitting of tubular material and to have no provision for variation in stitch length.
A number of U.S. and foreign patents disclose knitting frames formed of two parallel bars with means for adjusting the space between them. However, the adjusting means shown are either inconvenient or are not suitable for accurately spacing the bars predetermined distances apart.